legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Tatsumaki
Tatsumaki (タツマキ, Tatsumaki), also known by her hero alias Tornado of Terror (戦慄のタツマキ, Senritsu no Tatsumaki), is the S-Class Rank 2 professional hero, an esper and the older sister of Fubuki. Personality Tatsumaki has a rather brash personality and a typically moody demeanor. She is disrespectful towards most people, especially to those she deems incompetent, and is completely intolerant of disrespect towards herself, as shown when she pinned Genos to a wall for retaliating against her verbal abuse of Saitama. Tatsumaki especially dislikes being ignored or being called things like "brat" and "runt". Despite her arrogant personality, she feels obligated to defeat monsters and considers her job as a hero to be a duty, accepting any of the Hero Association's requests to defeat monsters, and even going after them by herself in her own time, due to the fact that she will get bored when she is not fighting monsters. She has a bit of a soft side towards her little sister, Fubuki, but she is also very overprotective and controlling towards her. Due to her massive power, Tatsumaki is completely overconfident of her abilities. During the S-Class meeting in preparation for the rescue of Narinki's son, she states multiple times that no monster stands a chance against her, even taking the situation not seriously to a certain extent. In contrast to her younger sister, her great power and confidence makes her suffer from a massive superiority complex, believing she can beat any foe if she is in top shape. This is shown during the fight with Garou, when he surpasses all her attacks, in which she assures that she can beat him in five seconds if she was at her full power. Furthermore, even after trying in vain to defeat Saitama, she still asserts that she is much more powerful than him, showing her incapability to see or accept the fact that someone is much more powerful than her. Her superiority complex is further explained by Fubuki from the fact that Tatsumaki never faces enemies that are more powerful than herself during her hero career. Despite her past and the terrible things people have done to her, she still chose to become a hero on her own and help others. She is very terrible at socializing with others, but loves her sister dearly. Because of this, Tatsumaki will do anything to make her sister stronger, even if it takes some force. She always solves problems physically. As a child, Tatsumaki always thought she was the cooler one of the two; she figured this had to be true if her little sister, Fubuki, played with her all the time, although this was never the case. It was actually because the kids in their neighborhood were terrified of Tatsumaki, that it led to Fubuki getting isolated from everyone. Tatsumaki was denied any contact with her family or the outside world after being taken away, and it was because of this that she developed an overprotective nature over her sister, which led to her sister resenting her. Tatsumaki's pride makes her think she is a really good sister to Fubuki, when in fact all of her actions towards Fubuki has damaged their relationship. Gallery Tatsumaki_full_appearance.png Category:Anti Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Jerkish Woobies Category:Jerks Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Psychics Category:Telekinetics Category:Superhumans Category:Flyers Category:One-Man Army Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Green haired Characters Category:Trash-Talking Characters Category:Sibling Category:Sister of Hero Category:The Striker Force Members Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Speedsters Category:Egomaniacs Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Characters that hail from the One Punch Man Universe Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Animated characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Aoi Yūki